Ongoing and past drought events have demonstrated the need for water conservation. In the area of water consumption by individuals and their families, various practices are encouraged to save water, such as low flow toilets, low flow shower heads, reducing shower time, etc. With respect to low flow shower heads, the consumer can be caught between trying to conserve water and the frustration of showering with a flow which lacks sufficient volume or energy to completely rinse soap or shampoo from the user's body and hair.
As an alternative to low flow shower heads are those which have adjustable flow rates. Typically, these shower heads have a valve located on or adjacent to the shower head which allows the user to reach up and reduce or increase the flow rate by adjusting the valve. Some of these valves completely turn off flow to the shower, while others simply reduce the flow. However, it is often desirable to maintain some flow in the shower so that the user may keep warm and/or to maintain the water temperature flowing through the shower head.
With a reduced flow valve, a user, for example, may reduce the flow rate while washing his or her hair, shaving, etc. However, once those tasks are accomplished, it is typical to return flow to a full rate to rinse and finish showering. However, because these valves are located on or adjacent to the shower head, they may not be operable by someone not tall enough to reach the valve handle, children in particular. Moreover, the valve handles can become tight or frozen and therefore difficult to operate. The valve handles may also require a significant number of turns to increase or decrease the flow volume. Obtaining the desired volume when readjusting the valve may also be problematic.